White Tulip
by The Mistress of Yaoi
Summary: Sequel to Eternity. After Sasuke's death, Neji is left to feel guilty, and he's cast out by his peers. He had a crazed dream of forgiveness. Will he receive this wanted forgiveness? Or will Neji be left to go mad with guilt? AU, fluff, angst, ItaSasu if you squint really hard, suicidal themes or tendencies.


Authoress Note: FINALLY I MADE A SEQUEL GUYS. Sorry it took so long. I was procrastinating of course. I wrote this in a few days' time. I apologize for any grammar errors (especially towards the end because it is nearly 11:30pm and I'm rushing so I won't miss Naruto at 11:30 xD) Anyway. If you didn't read Eternity, I would highly suggest you read that first. Thank you for reading and I hope you like it!  
XOXO  
-TMOY

**White Tulip  
**_Sequel to Eternity_

It hadn't taken long for the guilt to set in. As soon as I heard the news, I knew it was my entire fault, and everyone else knew that, too. I had killed Sasuke Uchiha. I had killed him with my vicious attack of words and bullying every day. He had been found dead in his room, a smile frozen in place on his pale lips. They ruled it as suicide; his wrists had been slit deeply.

I went to the funeral Kakashi had organized, but I was kicked out on the spot. I watched from a distance as they lowered his mahogany casket into the cold Earth. Regardless of my words, I really didn't think the Uchiha had it in him to kill himself. I never even truly hated him. He was just an easy target for me to attack. The guilt I felt was endless and suffocating.

I was ostracized at school, words of insult thrown my way from every direction. Some were bold enough to actually throw various objects at me; wadded up paper, pencils, hateful notes. . . It seemed as if no one had cared about Uchiha until it was too late. Sick world, ne? No one cared until someone killed himself or herself. Kakashi didn't even yell at the students for throwing stuff at me; he seemed to dislike me as well. Clearly, I was not wanted nor needed at school.

Therefore, I stopped going. I stayed in my room with the door locked and the curtains shut. It was pathetic, really. A prodigy Hyuuga avoiding school because he was too weak to face it alone. Even his cousin, Hinata, stopped talking to me, not that she spoke much anyway.

In my room, I laid motionless on my bed as darkness plagued my heart and mind. I blocked out my father's yelling and my mother's pleading voices from the other side of the door. Eventually, they stopped trying to get through to me. My chakra was the only thing keeping me alive at this point. I closed my eyes and didn't move a single muscle until sleep overcame my rioting emotions.

I opened my eyes and squinted as a bright light lit the sky above. I lay against soft green grass in a meadow full of daisies. Sitting up, I called out into the endless meadow:

"Hello?" My voice echoed around me. I sighed when I received no reply. "Alone even in my dreams."

"You were never alone, Neji. You merely saw a glimpse of how it felt," a voice behind me said. The voice, though gentle and familiar, made me jump slightly. I whirled around and found none other than Sasuke Uchiha standing a few feet away. Clad in a loose white t-shirt and causal jeans, Sasuke walked over and sat beside me. I couldn't find any words to say at that moment.

"Don't you love this place? I used to come here every day as a child. It's so peaceful." A smile graced the Uchiha's face. When I didn't smile back, my expression frozen with guilt, he frowned. "Please tell me you're not still thinking you're at fault for my death? I thought you were smarter than that Neji!" Sasuke chuckled, much to my surprise.

"Uchi-" I began hesitantly before he cut me off.

"Call me Sasuke," he interrupted and I cleared my throat.

"But… The things I said…" I muttered darkly. "Uchi- … Sasuke, I'm sorry." My voice cracked as I said sorry and I winced inwardly.

"You haven't a thing to be sorry for! I forgive you nonetheless, though. I'm finally happy; I've found peace, Neji." Sasuke smiled brightly.

"You must be crazy! It's _all_ my fault! How can you be so happen when you're dead!?" I stared at him with shock and disbelief. He had to be lying. There was no way Sasuke would ever forgive me for the years of torment and abuse.

"I'm not alone anymore. I guess I really need to thank you for that; thank you, Neji." He never stopped smiling with his head tilted slightly to the side.

"Not alone…?" I asked.

"Otouto, it's time," an unfamiliar voice spoke quietly from behind Sasuke and me.

"Oh, Aniki, I was wondering when you'd show up." Sasuke stood and I mirrored him, though my posture was tense with uncertainty. I turned to look who had invaded the secrecy of this meadow. A tall, slim man with long black hair gathered in a loose ponytail and pale skin stood a few feet away in a black long-sleeved shirt with blue jeans.

Sasuke ran to him and hugged the male around the waist. The tall man wrapped his arm around Sasuke and placed a gentle kiss to the younger's temple. This had to be the infamous Uchiha; Uchiha Itachi. I bowed to the elder in respect and he nodded his head in greeting.

"See, Neji? I'm no longer alone. Thank you," Sasuke murmured and smiled happily once more.

"How the hell can you thank me, Sasuke!? I fucking caused your death! I tortured you at school for years! That is unforgivable!" I yelled, wincing as my voice pierced the silent meadow. The wind picked up slightly.

Sasuke looked to his older brother, who locked eyes with him, and silent messages were passed between the two of them. The younger of the two Uchiha walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, the wind instantly calming down.

"I forgive you, Neji," Sasuke whispered. He pulled a white tulip out of thin air and handed it to me. I took its stem with careful fingers and a curious look, of which he ignored.

"Sasuke, we must go now. Our time here is up," Itachi murmured. Sasuke smiled again at me one last time before turning away and sauntering over to Itachi. He took his older brother's hand and they began heading towards a white light.

"Wait! Sasuke!" I called loudly, but the brothers continued walking forward as if they did not hear me. They faded into the white light and the entire scene before me was soon nothing but white.

I sat upright in my bed in a cold sweat. I ran a hand through my disheveled hair and picked up my laptop. Turning it on, I typed in a single question.

'What is the meaning of the white tulip?'

I was curious, even if it _had_ been a dream. What I found made me bristle uncomfortably, and my blood ran cold. I pushed the laptop to the corner of my bed and went towards the bathroom. I splashed water in my face and muttered, "It's just a coincidence."

I dried my face and walked out of the bathroom. I froze mid-step.

There, sitting upon my pillow, was a white tulip.

I looked at my laptop, the screen still glowing and the words on it staring back at me.

**_Third person: the following day_**

Neji had returned to school the next day, white tulip hanging out of his art notebook, as art had been Sasuke's favorite class. He held his head high and proud. When he sat down in class, his friends attacked him with a hug, having missed the brunette. They yelled at him for worrying them with his sudden disappearance, though they were smiling as they did. They had missed the Hyuuga more than he could ever comprehend.

Neji realized he never _had_ been alone at all, only receiving a glimpse of what it was like.

From his realization on, Neji never picked on anyone, never made fun of someone, never harassed anyone…

Oddly enough, the white tulip never died, just as forgiveness never faded. Forgiveness lasted an eternity.

'_The white tulip represents one's forgiveness for another one's misguided ways or decisions. These white flowers symbolize remembrance of a passed loved or respected one. White tulips are a renewal or rebirth of a sense of hope in someone for the bettering of their life.'_


End file.
